Nuovo Inizio
by EvaZaiLetty
Summary: Three best friends get sent to the Twilight world by some freak accident.Can the girls survive in a world where the supernatural live amongst the people, especially with threats of an eminent attack and finding love in the least expected places?


**Hey everybody. This is Letty, Zaira and Eva. **

**Eva- This is our first story so no flames. But we do accept criticism. If we suck we would like to know it.**

**Letty- We thought of this one day just talking on the phone. I never thought I would actually post a story so soon after mind-creation. Im so scared this chap is cheesy!**

**Zaira- Well, I hope you guys like it.**

**Letty- I hope you like A/Ns too because we will talk a lot of junk before and after the story. Maybe not now...we're too new..but its coming. **

**Eva- Don't worry, you guys can just skip them. They will be very reader interactive though.**

**Zaria- REVIEW! **

**Letty, Zai, Eva- ENJOY!**

**Zaira- Oh my gosh almost forgot the disclaimer.**

**Eva- None of the TWILIGHT SAGA characters belong to us. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. That lucky-.**

**Letty- They're mine when she dies!**

**Eva- No!**

**Letty- I called it! SO THERE!**

**Eva- Enjoy.**

**Chapter Playlist (what's in each of our iPod's at this moment): Letty- Follow me down- 3OH!3 feat. Neon Hitch … Eva- Calabria 2008- Enur … Zaira- Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Then we can go see a matinee!"

"But I hate matinees!"

"But they're cheaper and we don't exactly have hoards of cash to spend."

"Then why go?"

"Because I want to see Alice and Wonderland!"

"I thought we were going to see Iron Man 2!"

"No, we are going to see Alice and wonderland! I've been waiting for this forever." Letizia Segui stomped her foot down having a mini-fit. She looked like a porcelain doll with very pale skin, rosy cheeks, big black eyes and elbow length curly wavy ebony hair- which she always kept down with a hat on. She had a _thing_ for hats. She was the shortest girl in all her classes at 5'2 and usually did not let that get in her way. She would jump up and climb a person before she would let them walk over her.

"Watch out Eva…Letty has PMS." Zaira Salvatore sing-songed. She was very pretty and had half the boys in their highschool drooling after her. Letty had a theory about this. It was her purple eyes. By some freak of nature Zaira had been bestowed purple eyes. (Letty-A/N Yes purple…I tried to convince her but noooooo she just had to have purple eyes. She wanted to be freak so I let her have her damn eyes after being threatened to be in a sling for some years.) Letty said that they overwhelmed the boys and that they couldn't help but succumb to her evil intentions. Letty tugged a strand of Zaira's hair teasingly. She had black wavy hair that fell down to her waist with tiny bronze and blonde highlights.

"I rather go eat pizza." Eva grumbled. She was the tallest of her friends and the most practical. She also black hair but with faint red highlights. She had gray eyes that seemed to look through someone's soul sometimes. Letty always told her to put sunglasses on because her eyes frankly creeped her out.

"You always say that Eva. Then when you come out of the movie theaters you don't stop talking about that movie for weeks." Zaira said, poking her shoulder. The girls walked into a building that no one would guess would be a library and waved at the old librarian as they passed by. While Letty was browsing the shelves, Eva and Zaira picked out a table and sat down.

"Why does she pretend to actually look for books?" Zaira said smirking.

"She wants to throw us off. She thinks we have no idea. But we all know she's going after the Twilight books." Eva said.

"I wonder what would happen if one day they were all checked out" Zaira said.

"She would explode." Eva stated matter-of-factly.

"Leaving us to pick up after her."

"Like always… what's new?"

* * *

Eva kicked off her bunny slippers and plopped down on her bed opening the new book she had checked out. She stopped reading to listen to thunder. A doozey was coming. Suddenly a blast from the radio next to her made her jump five feet into the air. Letty burst in the door wearing a black wife-beater and silky yellow pajama bottoms, jumping up and down to the beat of the music, using the radio remote as a microphone. Eva groaned and covered her face with the open book.

"Take me, Take me, outta here it makes me feel, so feel so, nya nya na na nya!" Letty sang jumping on her bed coming dangerously close to hit her head on the ceiling. "So follow me down, down down, follow me, follow me fala la la la." She stopped jumping when Eva lowered the volume.

"Eva you have no soul." Letty said jumping one last time and fell onto her bed.

"And you look like a bumblebee." Eva grinned.

"Whateva Eva"

"Stop saying that! It's so corny."

"Well-"Letty was interrupted by a bang and shouts from the apartment upstairs. Letty watched at Eva as she got up and unlocked and opened the window in her room to reveal the astounding view of the building next to it. Suddenly they heard a thud of metal being hit and the fire escape next to their window started vibrating. Zaira's face abruptly appeared at the window and she climbed in. She lived in the apartment and room directly above Eva and Letty's. She smiled at the girls.

"Wendy here?"

"You always ask that, you know she's not." Letty said. In fact Eva and Letty only saw their foster mother maybe two hours a day. After her husband's death she had taken on two jobs to support them. She was so determined to have a family that she was oblivious to the fact that they weren't one. After Eva and Letty came home they helped cook dinner and chatted a bit and then Wendy was off to her second job and didn't come back until early the next morning. But Letty and Eva were grateful that for the past three years they've had a steady roof over their heads and that they had three meals a day. They were even more grateful that they were better off than Zaira. Letty and Eva were both from the same home but Zaria had come from one downtown. Her foster father and mother didn't get along, to make things simple. They had first met the first night Letty and Eva slept in their apartment back when Oscar -Wendy's husband- was alive. Zaira had climbed down the fire escape and Letty being desperate for a new friend stuck her head out the window and started a conversation. Eva had come in the room and almost had had a heart attack seeing them both outside the window but began talking with Zaira too. They discovered the next day that they all had the same lunch, math and biology class and became fast friends. Ever since then when Zaira needed refuge, instead of wandering up and down Mulberry street, the heart of Little Italy in New York, she climbed into Eva and Letty's room and sometimes spent the night on the floor.

"You never know, one day she might not feel like going to work and catch me." Zaira said all-knowingly.

"Yeah Zai, when pigs fly." Letty snorted.

"I really don't think she would mind anyway" Eva said.

"Whateva Eva." Zaira grinned.

"STOP IT!" Eva plunged face first into her bed with frustration as the other girls laughed.

"Why, Letizia Segui, do you look like a bumblebee?" Zaira asked sincerely, raising her eyebrows at her.

"Shut up." Letty said shoving the rolled up sleeping bag, she had gotten from her closet, into Zaira's chest. The minute Zaira got comfortable on the floor the sky broke loose and rain pelted their window.

"It's yucky outside." Letty said scrunching up her nose.

"You talk like a 5 year old." Eva said.

"Whateva-"

"Don't say it or you will be out in the yucky rain."

"Ok, ok, chill." Letty surrendered, pulling out Twilight from her book bag.

"Starting over Let?" Zaira asked. This would be the twelfth time Letty had read the whole series from cover to cover.

"Yup." Letty answered simply. Eva and Zaira exchanged a glance. That girl was obsessed. " Shut up. I know what you guys are thinking. I am not obsessed!"

"At least it's not New Moon. Then she would be crying and yelling at imaginary people." Eva said opening her book again. Zaira grabbed a book from the bookcase."No Edward! Don't go! Arg stupid Laurent! Okay Jacob I know you were raised to think that all vampires are honky donkey butts but c'mon it's getting annoying… EDWARD NO, DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" Eva mimicked her. She dodged the pillow Letty threw at her.

"Honky donkey butts?" Zaira asked smirking.

"You are so lucky you don't live with her."" Eva said, already absorbed in her book. Zaira shook her head disapprovingly but soon became engrossed in her book too.

* * *

"Letty, turn off that light. I'm trying to sleep." Eva mumbled.

"I'm almost there, last page."

"You have that book memorized. Go to sleep. It's 12 o'clock. It's Thursday tomorrow, we have school." Zaira said.

"Okay, there I'm done. Happy?"

"Very." A roll of thunder shook the apartment and lightning lit up the room.

Eva and Zaira sat up in bed, very much awake.

"Aww is someone scared of thunder?" Letty laughed. Another roll of thunder made the picture frames on the walls vibrate. Letty screamed making Eva and Zaira laugh.

"That storm is right above us." Eva whispered. Suddenly lightning hit the fire escape. The three girls screamed as the glass in the window broke and wind blew in for a couple of minutes then it stopped abruptly.

"Is it over?" Letty asked.

"Wow that was so weird." Zaira whispered.

"Great look at the glass-"Eva started when thunder and lightning struck again and blinded the girls as they screamed again.

_Unknowingly to them the wind had blown the pages crazily in Letty's copy of Twilight and had stopped on the last page. The page teetered straight up for a second and then fell down so the book only showed the two blank pages at the end of the book._

_

* * *

_

**Letty- SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? How was it? Did it suck?  
**

**Zaira- REVIEW!  
**

**Eva- …**

**Letty- Evs?**

**Eva-…**

**Zaira- Eva?  
**

**Eva- oh right yes… hi! Asleep at keyboard. Very Tired. Teachers have decided to pile up all they can, the last two weeks...Um soooooooooo….um hey Zaira isn't this time for that riddle of the chapter?**

**Zaira- oh yes… this chapter riddle is-**

**Letty- *breaks out into song* RIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER….RIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Zaira- ahem.**

**Letty- fine…**

**Zaira- The riddle is What is the beginning of eternity, the end of every rhyme, begging of the end, and the end is based in time?**

**Letty- Answer or No Updates! **

**Eva- jk jk. Sorry this one was kind of short…sorry no Twi exposure. But it is the prologue. **

**Zaira- Oh if someone actually get's this. I will be tempted to kiss them. : ). Complete the sequence of letters…..**

**O,T,T,F,F,S,S,_,_,_. Finish the last 3 blanks. **

**Letty- If you guys guess this right, I will proclaim you MVR (most valuable reader) for the entire next chapter! You are a genius!**

**Eva- Okay, next chapter. Will update soon. It will be much longer.**

**Zaira –REVIEW!**

**Letty- Answer the riddles! I must know! Zaira wont tell me!**

**Zaira- REVIEW!**

**Letty- Bye! **

**Eva- please review! **

**Letty and Zaira- REVIEW!**


End file.
